thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Lost: Bijou Region
Bijou Region Welcome to the Bijou region, where glorious cities are built upon rich gem mines, each city representing one of the 12 birth stones. Once a peacefull region, unrest is now a common word. Fearing a rebellion, the Prime MInister of the region decided it was time, he traveled to the most northren part of the region : Diamond Lake, it was there that he collected five pokeballs. It was with these five pokemon that the region was founded, and it would be with these five pokemon that the region would be saved. Characters and Pokemon (( If you would like to be a character simply post below, note first 5 will be the owners of the 5 "Starters". Please put your age, and birthstone...)) Zach: Age Fifteen, Garnet -Zach owns no Pokemon as of yet. Gerard, 13, Ruby -Gerard owns no Pokemon as of yet. Sam, Fourteen, Sapphire -Sam owns no Pokemon as of yet. Oatmeal, Fourteen, Topaz. -Oatmeal owns no Pokemon as of yet Pablo, 14, Peridot -Pablo owns no Pokemon as of yet. ________No More Starters.( However feel free to sign up, you can still join in, Just not in Garnet Valley * Coughs Next City!*-------------- Garnet Valley(Day One) 'Garnet Valley, is perhaps one of the smallest towns in all of Bijou, but it know for its kind words with others. Garnet Valley is also very peacefull, compared to the other cities in Bijou. Garnet Valley is home to many water pokemon, as a large lake surronds most of the valley. There was once a legend that one of the sacred pokemon cam from deep below the lake, but no one has ever found record of it. Lake Front Zach: *Takes off his shoes and dips his feet in the lake* Its soo peacefull here. Oatmeal: WEEW -started yelling, and cannon balled into the lake- Hey Dude! Zach: Hey * Sighs* Can you beleive it? The primie Misister is coming here! To lil ol' Garnet Valley! Oatmeal: Why are you soo happy? What's so special about him? <.< Zach: No one important ever comes here! Oatmeal: You guys got me! -proudly pointed at himself- [ I'm kind of a narcasisst :D ] Zach: Joy. * Frowns* Any ways... I'm gonna head to the school. I forgot my bag yesterday. Oatmeal: Sc-hoo-ool? Lemme see that place! Zach: Fine... * akes his feet out and pulls his shoes on* Lets go. Oatmeal: -walked out of the lake, fully drenched- What's it like? Zach: Boring.... (( Moved to School ))) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Gerard: *jumps into the lake* Zach: *Looks around* Ok... Maybe he isn't here after all. Prime Minister: Sadly, I need him. I need all of you. I will wait. Gerard: *swims out of the lake and walks up onto the shore* Hi old guy! Prime Minister: Just like your father... Gerard I presume? Gerard: *pushes Prime Minister to the ground* Fight the power! *runs to school*7 PM: I dont have time for this... Take this package, get together and go through it all. Do exactly as it says- Our region depends on you. Zach: * Takes the package* Wait... What? PM: Goodbye * Leaves* Zach: * Looks confused* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Garnet School (( If you would like you may have your character come to school, but its a national holiday today... So Meh. )) Sam: *is leaning against a wall against the school* Zach:* Walks up* Oh, hey Sam! Sam: *looks up at him* Oh, hey. Oatmeal: -running in,- WOAH WOAH WOAH. don't forget ME- -tripped on water- @_@. -he jumped right back up- So, this is sc-ho-ol? -he looked around- It seems boring.. Let's paint on the walls :D Zach: Uh... don't mind him. Any ways, why are you here? Oatmeal: -is painting the wall- Weeeeeeeeeeee.... Sam: ... Just chillin'... Zach: Uhhh... Ok. * Tries to open the door, but its locked* Dang it... Oatmeal: Hey Guys! -he got tired of drawing on the wall xD- Zach: * Sighs* I guess Ill wait until some one comes to open the door... Oatmeal, what shoudl I call you? I mean Oatmeal is so long. Oatmeal: Call me.. Oaty :D Pablo: *is an overachiever* Hey, what's up? :D Sam: The sky... Zach: Cool? (( Ok Plot is going to continue in a few mins)) A man walks over to the young teens Zach: Hey... Uh Could you open the door, Please? Sam: ... Why do we want to go inside again? And who are you? Zach: Oh.. I fogot some things inside... Man: I am sorry... I can not open the door... Perhaps you can help me? I am looking for Zachary Saint.Ange, Sam Dilling, Pablo____, Oatmeal____ and Gerald____. Sam: Sam Dilling, at your service. What do you need? Zach: And I'm Zach... Man: And where are the others? Pablo: Why are we all at school on a holiday? Man: That doesn't matter. What is your name? Zach: He's Pablo.... But why do you want to know who we are? Man: Well... Your all going to help me. Zach: What if... We don't want too? Man: I beleive... You would like to help the Prime Minister? Zach: Oh... My.. Im sorry! *Frowns* We would love to help! Prime Minister: Very well... Where are Oatmeal and Gerard? Zach: Well, Oatmeal is here, Gerard is... Well I actually dont know, did you check by the lake? Prime Minister: Well then, hurry along, I dont want to wait much longer. I hae other things to attend too. Zach: Follow me. *Walks to the lake* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Zach: Garard! Are you here?... Me, Sam, Oats and Pabo are waiting... Oatmeal: Can we go without him? -grunt- Zach: No. The Minister said we needed all 5. Oatmeal: But..but.. D: NO. I refuse to wait for him. Zach: Come on... Its not that hard. Oatmeal: -punches the air- Let's make it HARD. Gerard: *comes out from the bathroom, and it looks like he's been crying* Sorry, I'm here... *sniffles* (xD) Zach: You ok? Oatmeal: Cryin'? Wheres the puddle, i feel like waddlin' :3. Zach:Well... Any ways * Tears the package open* * They find a letter and 5 small presents each adressed to one of the boys Zach:.... Shoudl we read the letter or open the gifts? Oatmeal: Gifts of course. :3 Zach: Thought you would say that * Smiles, and hands every one their gift* On three? Oatmeal: Three's smeeee, -ripped gift open- D:< what is this?! * Oatmeal finds a pokeball Zach: * Gently unwraps his* A... Poke ball? Oatmeal: -throws pokeball at zach's head- r..r Zach: hey! * Accidently pushes the button and a Smal bird fly out, a tiny halo circling its head* Shawn: -the pressure from zachs head pressed the button, and an otter creature holding a nut jumped out- Zach: OMG! Birdy! But... Wait. I've never seen these before, I mean like in class... Just what are these? Oatmeal: -points at pokemon, and it simitaniously threw the nut it was holding at zachs head- Good Poke-Mon, thingy :D Pablo: So, where's my Pokemon? Oatmeal: -pointed at pablo- Do..I know you? Where'd you come from? XD Zach: Oww! And Pablo.. Did you I dunno check in your present? * The Angelic yellow and white bird flys down and begins eating the acorn* Oatmeal: Nice poke-mon. It looks funny. My pokemon is cool! -stood proud.- * Otter stood proud. Pablo: *sends out comes a Covetour, a Dragon/Dark type* Zach: * Reads Letter* Each of you, like your ancestors much use these pokemon, in your quest to free our region from terror. With the powers of Water Fire Earth Light and Dark You will save this region from the horrors within. As only you five have the abilty too. Beware, there will be people who try to stop you. You will need to stop them first. But before any one will even take you seriesly you will need to beat your first gym. Head to Amethyst City, there you will truely discover your destiny, and history. Ps. Please pay a visit to Prof. Avril, in Amethyst City, She has gifts for each of you. Zach: Well then, Lets go! Uh.... What are you called? *The bird just looks at him Zach: I guess Ill call you Angglow... Now then, are you all ready? Cause I sure know I am! Sam: *opens his present* Be awesome, be awesome, be awesome... :3